Reverse harem no jutsu gone right
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Because everyone in Konoha now knows Naruto's weakness, and because Sasuke knows exactly what to do about it. First chapter is SasuSasu and SasuNaru smut, giftfic for Jasu. Second chapter is NaruNaru and NaruSasu, giftfic for Uchihanochidori.
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote this because of Jasu's drawing of Naruto surrounded by a bunch of naked Sasuke clones... I think you can imagine the plot now. It's split in two parts on tumblr but here it's everything in one go. And you should definitely go check out her work (Yasuli on DeviantArt).

Disclaimer: All I own is my pervy imagination.

Please enjoy this smut.

* * *

**Reverse harem no jutsu gone right**

xxx

Naruto was squirming. To be honest, right now he felt even worse than he had during that chuunin exam years ago, thinking Sasuke was going to kill him for not knowing the answers.

Right now, he thought Sasuke was going to kill him for a completely different reason.

"Stop that" Sasuke told him, looking bored as he leaned against the wall in Tsunade's office.

"Dammit!" he yelled, pointing at Sasuke, "I think I have a right to be fucking nervous right now!"

Sasuke sighed, crossing his arms and staring out a window nonchalantly. All it did was turn Naruto's distress into anger.

"At least say something!" he added, glaring and making a move to walk up to the bastard.

Remembering the reason he was standing on the other side of the room in the first place he reined himself in, gritting his teeth instead.

"And what am I supposed to say" Sasuke drawled, raising an eyebrow at the fuming blond.

"Well _something!_" Naruto felt he was about to explode, like Kyuubi explode, if Sasuke didn't stop acting like nothing life altering had happened just an hour earlier. "Like, if you hate me or whatever!"

Sasuke's lips thinned into a line, and a crease of disapproval appeared between his brows. Which was a lot more reaction than he'd shown when picking Naruto up by his jacket, saving him from drowning in a pool of his own blood.

"Do I really need to remind you of how I acted when I actually _did_ think I hated you?"

Naruto's anger simmered down, and he pouted as memories of the Valley of the end among other things entered unbidden into his mind.

"Fine, so you don't hate me" he muttered, then let out a sound of frustration and threw his hands up in the air. "But still! You saw what happened!"

He could see the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitch, and suddenly his spirits lifted a little. If Sasuke thought this was humorous rather than disgusting… _Well_.

Of course, that was the moment Tsunade decided to enter her office, dragging a loudly complaining Konohamaru by his scarf. Ignoring his objections she dumped him unceremoniously in front of her desk, then rounded it to take a seat. Clasping her hands in front of her mouth, she glared hard at Naruto.

"This situation has been getting out of hand" she growled, glancing down at Konohamaru who sat cross-legged, muttering to himself. "As if it wasn't bad enough that you actually _used_ that jutsu during your fight with Kaguya, you just had to go around teaching it to people?!"

"Hey!" Naruto protested, "I didn't teach anyone! And Sakura is the one who told everyone anyway!"

"You taught _me_!" Konohamaru snuck in, grinning with mischief when Naruto sent him a murderous look. "And I just beat you! Which means I'm going to be Hokage before you!"

Ignoring the interruption, Tsunade sighed but kept Naruto pinned down with her glare.

"Well, at least it came back to bite you in the ass" she said, and Naruto could see Sasuke's mouth twitch again. "Maybe now you'll think twice before bragging about inventing it."

However, Naruto was in shock, mouth gaping like a fish and Tsunade's words completely flying over his head.

"It was YOU?!" he yelled, stalking over to Konohamaru and grabbing him by his shirt, "I'm going to beat you up _so hard _you little pervert, how _dare you_-"

Sasuke's hand fell on Naruto's shoulder and he froze, eyes darting anywhere but at his best friend.

"Someone who just lost enough blood through their nose to fill an entire blood bank shouldn't really go around calling others pervert, dobe" Sasuke calmly said, and Konohamaru's grin threatened to split his face in two.

"A-, ahahah, haha, Sasuke, it wasn't _that_ much, I mean, aaaghhh dammit Konohamaru I'll never forgive you for doing this!"

If Naruto had been squirming before, it was nothing compared to how his body now tried to simultaneously wiggle out of Sasuke's hold and keep Konohamaru in a death grip.

"I'll deal with his punishment" Tsunade sighed, waving at Naruto to let go of the younger ninja. "And spread the word that this technique is forbidden to use within the village from now on! I refuse to let Konoha become known for something like this!"

Naruto was torn between the fact that he'd just been acknowledged to create a forbidden jutsu, and the fact that it really had gone overboard and he was now often referred to as 'Ero-sennin junior' after Jiraiya. He shuddered. After this morning, who knew what else, _worse_ things he'd be called.

"Sasuke, I'll let you take care of Naruto. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Naruto was about to object when Tsunade silenced him with another harsh glare, its effect accentuated by her fist breaking the desk in two.

"Now behave or the next thing breaking will be your bones!"

He may be strong but he wasn't stupid anymore, and with the way things were Sasuke might not feel inclined to help him if Tsunade made her threat serious.

Trudging reluctantly after Sasuke he stayed silent, hands behind his head and nose in the air, ignoring the whispers following them as they paraded through the village. When they reached his apartment Sasuke stopped in front of his door, waiting for Naruto to open it. He didn't bother closing it behind himself, and sure enough Sasuke followed him inside, leaning against the doorpost to his bedroom as he threw himself face first on top of the bed. Groaning he glanced back at Sasuke, who was looking at him with the same expression he'd had when Naruto woke up earlier and realized what he'd done.

It was a look torn between laughing and wanting to cut Naruto open and remove his organs one by one, as slowly as possible while Naruto's screams echoed throughout the village.

He supposed that coming from someone like Sasuke it was as close to affectionate he'd ever get, and blushing heavily Naruto buried his face in his pillow. If only he had the power of space/time ninjutsu he could escape into a different dimension.

It was barely an hour ago but it felt like an eternity since he was walking down the main street, minding his own business, when between one heartbeat and the next he'd found himself surrounded by a dozen Sasuke clones.

_Naked_ Sasuke clones.

Naked Sasuke clones clinging to him and making sexy faces, trying to pull off his own clothes as well.

Just the memory had his body heat up and he groaned again, wishing he could just die already.

"I'm going to murder Konohamaru" he mumbled into the pillow, trying his best not to remember Sasuke's face coming into focus as he woke up after fainting.

He could smell the dried blood on his jacket, wishing he could go back in time and stop his younger self from making Konohamaru see him as a rival. Though, to be fair, Konohamaru wasn't the first one to use the jutsu against him since the general public found out. It had become a game of sorts for the younger ninjas and academy students that hadn't participated in the war, sneaking up on someone and trying to give them a nosebleed. And it was true like he'd noted, that the jutsu was more powerful the more powerful the person getting targeted was. Something that had caused a bit of a joke on his expense between friends that Naruto didn't react too heavily when surrounded by an assortment of naked women daily.

Not to mention the only way Sasuke reacted was to slice through the eventual clones and punch the lights out of whoever dared target him.

So while Naruto hadn't been too surprised that Konohamaru had targeted him, he'd sure had a shock when the words 'reverse harem no jutsu' registered in his ears. Okay, Naruto had spent a lot of time doing his research when it came to sexy men, and looking at naked males had never bothered him much. But for some reason the fact that it was _Sasuke_ surrounding him, when just the day before he'd had a momentary brain collapse after walking in on him changing…

"You know, I'm a little angry" Sasuke said, walking closer and crouching down next to Naruto's face, dark eyes boring into frightened blue. "But at the same time, I'd rather not find out just what sort of things you did with clones looking like me while I was away."

Naruto's eyes were wide as he choked on air, staring at this alien that couldn't possibly be Sasuke.

"W-what" he croaked, body numb while his nerves went haywire.

"And I was told that Konohamaru has done a similar thing using me and Sai. I don't appreciate someone like Konohamaru pretending he knows what I look like."

Sasuke stood up again, scoffing at Naruto's absolute shock when he started loosening the purple ribbon wrapped around his stomach.

"What are you…" Naruto's voice was weak as it trailed off, and he swallowed with difficulty.

"Trouble talking?"

Sasuke's eyebrows were raised mockingly as he shrugged off his white shirt, revealing his entire chest.

"I…"

Naruto was at a loss. No one in their right mind would even _dream_ of Sasuke stripping like this in front of them. Sasuke didn't even use the public bath! The only reason Naruto had seen him in only boxers the day before was because he'd jumped in through the window, not announcing his visit.

"This explains a few things" Sasuke continued without mercy, unbuttoning his pants now. "Not that I believed the friends excuse in the first place."

The pants dropped to the floor, and while Sasuke stepped out of them as well as his shoes, Naruto smacked his hands over his eyes. He couldn't watch. Sasuke was obviously pissed and only did this to mess with him. His heart was beating furiously against his ribs, and was that a fever coursing through his body?

Feeling the mattress dip down next to him, Naruto bit back a whimper as Sasuke removed his hands from his face. He squeezed his eyes shut instead, but when he felt something connect with his mouth they shot open again to meet half-lidded dark ones.

"Don't think I didn't notice yesterday."

Sasuke's voice was low, caressing Naruto's lips like velvet. He'd forgotten how to breathe entirely, not registering how his wrists were held above his head and secured with wire.

"What, you're not going to defend yourself?"

Naruto drew in a deep breath, bracing himself and almost managing to find the ability to talk when Sasuke swung a leg over his hips and straddled him.

Did he mention that Sasuke was fully naked by now? He tried desperately to keep his eyes focused on Sasuke's face as he sat up, hands dragging down Naruto's arms and chest. When Sasuke's gaze took the same path his hands had just followed it was impossible for Naruto to hold back a quiet moan. The real Sasuke was sitting on top of him, naked, looking like he was going to devour him, and there was no way Naruto could ignore how painfully aroused he felt right now.

"Take a look" Sasuke urged, smirk forming on his face. "Better than one of those fake clones, right?"

All Naruto could do was nod in a trance, unable to stop himself from lowering his eyes. _Oh._

Sasuke leaned forwards again, pulling down the zipper to his jacket and pushing the fabric to the sides. He contemplated the problem with Naruto's t-shirt and bound hands, snatching one of Naruto's kunai and making quick work of it.

"I liked that shirt!" Naruto objected, finding his voice again as well as realizing that Sasuke had not only bound his hands, but also secured them so he couldn't move. "And let me go!"

Sasuke frowned at him, spinning the kunai on his fingers as he thought.

"And if I do," he started, gripping the kunai in one hand instead and pointing it at Naruto's face, "what do you plan on doing to me?"

Naruto swallowed, licking his lips nervously. He could think of a few things to do, but none of them were worth losing a limb or two.

"Uh, well, what would you, I mean, gah what the hell is even going on?!"

Not the best choice of words he'd ever made, but it got the point across.

When Sasuke's eyes narrowed again in that sexy way only he could pull off, Naruto couldn't help himself anymore. Snapping the wire off he rolled them over, on all fours above Sasuke with one hand on either side of his face.

"Don't fuck around with me, teme" he growled, fed up with years of frustration. "I think it's pretty obvious how I feel about this, and you just crawled on top of me naked! What do you _think_ I wanna do?!"

Sasuke arranged his limbs into a more comfortable position, half-bent legs stretching out by Naruto's sides and one hand closing fingers around the sheet over his head. The other hand still held the kunai, and Sasuke lazily lifted it to press lightly against Naruto's throat.

"I don't like the smirk on your face" Naruto gritted out, of course only succeeding in widening it.

"And I never said you were allowed to move, usuratonkachi" Sasuke answered, but flicked his hand and sent the kunai into the wall instead.

They stared at each other for a minute, at an impasse. Sasuke's words might as well have been 'go ahead, use me as you please', but Naruto was still hesitant.

"I don't get it" he said eventually, eyes widening when Sasuke flipped them over again and crossed his fingers.

A poof and then there were three Sasukes, all of them with identical smirks on their faces.

"Let me show you an improvement of the reverse harem no jutsu, and maybe after that you'll get what I mean."

Naruto couldn't really find it in him to disagree with that.

xxx

_Sasuke's hands all over his body. _

_Sasuke tying him up again._

_Sasuke looking at him while doing god knows what to make him feel that incredibly good. _

_Sasuke… making out… with himself…._

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts, having finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. He tried to discreetly smoothen out his clothes, checking that he didn't have a boner again. It had been all kinds of embarrassing when Sai caught him at one point during the mission.

"Okay, I'll hand in the report so see you later!"

He gave Sakura a thankful wave, heading in the opposite direction and ignoring Sai's comments following him. As if he was in a hurry to get back to Sasuke because he was horny!

…okay, maybe a little bit horny. But who wouldn't be when memories of exactly how Sasuke had ruined his questionable innocence kept repeating themselves inside his head. It just wasn't fair that he'd been sent on a mission the morning after. A mission that lasted over a week…

Screw that, he was super horny and nothing was going to interrupt him before he reached Sasuke. But first he supposed he needed a quick shower.

Maybe it was true what others said about him not paying much attention to his surroundings, or maybe he was just too occupied by his thoughts of Sasuke that it came as a surprise when the real deal pushed him face first into the wall next to his bathroom as he exited. Of course he dropped his towel, and Sasuke made no move to pick it up for him.

"You're late" Sasuke mumbled, lips brushing over the side of his throat.

"Well I, uh, needed a shower and…" Naruto trailed off, distracted by Sasuke's hand sliding over his hip.

"You could have showered with me."

Naruto wasn't sure, but Sasuke kind of sounded like he was complaining about it. Naruto definitely wasn't complaining however, feeling Sasuke's crotch rubbing up against his ass.

"Sorry" he forced out, swallowing hard when the hand squeezed itself in between his stomach and the wall, lowering to just above his pubic hair.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" was Sasuke's answer, smirk evident in his voice as he turned Naruto around and pushed him against the wall again. "Though I'm not going to let it interfere with my _plans_."

Plans? Plans were good. Naruto grinned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and leaning in to bite on his lower lip. The way Sasuke's eyes darkened with lust caused his nerve endings to burst in tiny explosions, but just as he was about to kiss Sasuke for real he found himself pushed back again.

"The plan" Sasuke calmly continued, as if Naruto should know what he was being reminded of.

One eyebrow raised, Sasuke held Naruto back with one palm to his chest, grabbing the fallen towel with the other. Then he took a hold of Naruto's hands, ignoring his look of not-this-again and raising them above his head.

"Do I really need to be tied up?" Naruto had no problem admitting he was pouting, because as hot as it had been to get pleasured last time, he wanted in on the action.

Sasuke had a concentrated look on his face, securing Naruto's now bound hands with a kunai or two. It wasn't as if Naruto couldn't escape, though.

"I have a few things in mind and I think you'll enjoy them more from a distance."

Now that was just cruel. He stared accusingly at Sasuke for about three seconds, which was the amount of time needed for him to produce two clones. _Oh, okay then_.

"Umm, not that I want to complain, but we're in the corridor…"

A frown formed on Sasuke's face before he dislodged the kunai and dragged Naruto into the bedroom where he once again nailed him to the wall, face towards the bed.

"Better?" Sasuke didn't really wait for an answer, instead slowly tracing fingers up and down Naruto's body with the frown still in place. "Pull the bed closer" he ordered his clones, and they quickly obeyed.

"So, the plan huh?" Naruto said, trying not to feel a little self conscious when Sasuke kept staring at him.

The clones were busy getting undressed, and Naruto was torn between looking at them and trying to stay alert to the real Sasuke.

"Hn, you'll see" was all Sasuke said before glancing at his clones.

While the real Sasuke seemed like he wasn't in a hurry, the clones had now finished undressing and wasted no time in climbing onto the bed. There was about one and a half meters of space between Naruto and the bed, giving him a perfect view of naked skin. Anticipation crawled up his body, the feeling similar to goose bumps breaking out all over his back and arms. As one clone straddled the other, the real Sasuke stepped in close to Naruto's side, mouth once again brushing over his ear.

"What should I make them do?" he breathed, fingers lightly trailing up Naruto's thigh now, creating sparks of pleasure that he was all too eager to feel more of.

Opening and closing his mouth, Naruto wasn't sure of what to say. So many possibilities. But most of all, he couldn't help but feel like this was just another one of his wet dreams because how was it even possible that Sasuke was doing something like this for a second time?!

…on the other hand, if it was a wet dream he might as well take advantage of it.

"Kiss," he choked out, "definitely kiss."

Both clones sent cocky smirks in their direction, one of them combing fingers through the other's hair before gripping it tightly. Tilting the second clone's head backwards, he gave a languid lick along the exposed throat, finishing by sucking hard on it. The clone's eyelids fluttered shut and he let out a small sound at the action, hands coming up to grip the first one's shoulders.

"They're pretty into it" Naruto felt forced to comment, licking his lips and trying to keep his breathing steady.

"And you aren't?"

He tried to glare, but Sasuke chose that moment to slide his palm up the middle of Naruto's chest, pausing a second before flicking an already perky nipple. Then he grabbed Naruto's chin to direct his attention towards the clones again, returning to squeeze the nipple once he'd made sure Naruto watched them. Naruto hadn't seen much porn other than in pictures, but the way they were kissing made him wonder if Sasuke had or if he was just a natural at showing off. The way their mouths were open wide as they licked each others' tongues only to close again to suck on lips; the way they held each other so fiercely, fingers clenched and bodies rocking… Naruto wanted to kiss them like that too.

"Sasukeeee" he whined, teeth making dents in his lower lip when he felt Sasuke's mouth place teasing kisses all over his neck and jaw.

No answer, just pale fingers rolling his nipple even harder between them. It was difficult to determine which was more distracting, Sasuke's warmth against his side or the two clones passionately making out. When Sasuke suddenly sank down to his knees, the decision turned easy. He stared down at the other ninja with baited breath. Sasuke was so very close to his crotch, and there was no way he could miss how affected Naruto already was. The previous time Sasuke had done such wonderful things with his mouth…

Both of Sasuke's hands were busy caressing up and down his leg, soon joined by his tongue running up the inside of it. The feeling of that wet pink tongue finally touching his skin was even better than he remembered, shivers running up his thigh and spreading throughout his body. When their eyes met, Sasuke did a little nod backwards, directing Naruto's attention towards the bed again. Raising his eyes, reluctant because that tongue was definitely moving to nicer places, Naruto almost choked. Sasuke clone number one, as he'd named it, was jerking the other clone off with an almost evil look on his face. The second clone had fallen backwards, legs still wrapped around the first one's back, chest heaving and hands clutching the sheet beside his head. Then there was the expression on his face, and Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. The clone's face was turned towards him, cheeks flushed, lips parted, and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

When the real Sasuke's mouth at last closed around his dick, Naruto released an out-drawn moan, arms tugging against his restraints.

"I think I might love you" he blurted out, in a daze.

It was only when Sasuke stopped sucking him that he noticed dark eyes glaring up at him.

"W-what! I just, I mean…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, pinching his groin and not letting go until Naruto's eyes started watering from the pain.

"I take it back" he whined, kicking Sasuke but not with enough force to actually move him from his position.

He kinda liked having Sasuke down there. At least Sasuke got back to work, allowing Naruto to sink in deep and then slowly pulling back, hollowing his cheeks the last few seconds before repeating. He even let Naruto roll his hips, only bringing up a hand to make him go slower when he got a bit too enthusiastic.

Movements tore his gaze from Sasuke's tongue circling his tip, falling on the clones instead as they switched positions. It seemed as if they'd stopped right before the second once came, since they'd learnt last time that orgasm sort of caused a clone to disappear. The clone now pushed the first one face down into the mattress, ass in the air, and Naruto sucked in a sharp breath. He watched with interest as pale hands slid down an equally pale back, palming firm cheeks before thumbs dipped into the crack and spread them wide.

Naruto struggled to breathe. The real Sasuke was letting his mouth rest, instead massaging his balls, and a glance told Naruto that he was watching as well. The first clone adjusted his position, widening the gap between his legs and leaning on his forearms, forehead pressed into the bed as well. He appeared to be breathing hard, shoulders tensing up when the other clone brushed the pad of his thumb over puckered skin. Then he moved closer, licking up one ass cheek just to the side of where his thumb was still busy rubbing. Naruto could feel his abs clench and weaken helplessly, his cock twitching at the sight.

"Have you been… practicing?" he asked Sasuke, heart beating furiously inside his chest when another lick followed the previous one.

The Sasuke next to him stayed silent, and he didn't bother asking again because even if that was the case, Naruto was getting to see the results from the front row. Sasuke's clone's tongue steadily moved closer to the middle, tormenting not just the other clone but Naruto as well. He hadn't noticed his nails digging into his palms before, but when the clone's tongue changed direction, moving in a circle instead, the pain caused by his nails finally registered. Hissing he threw his head back, hitting the wall, looking down at Sasuke who seemed perfectly unaffected.

"Teme, you know you're watching yourself lick your own ass?!"

Sasuke shrugged, standing up again to lean back on the wall next to Naruto, arms crossed and posture relaxed.

"And why can't I do it instead!"

Now Sasuke tsk'ed at him, eyes still trained on the clones as lewd sounds started spilling from the first one's mouth.

"As if I'd let you do that. Besides, this is just a show."

"What do you mean 'a show'? Wait a minute – are you just trying to be better than me at the harem no jutsu?!"

While Sasuke tried to maintain his poker face, Naruto could _feel_ how he was smirking on the inside.

"You bastard! I'll never lose to you, let me go!"

"I told you last time, this is the improved version. And two clones don't make a harem."

Narrowing his eyes Naruto stared hard at Sasuke, who simply did his little nod again to make Naruto focus on the scene in front of them. Gritting his teeth he did as told, not that he was entirely unwilling. He was just a little tired of being aroused to the point where his body _ached_ to touch Sasuke in any way possible.

The second clone had sat up again, and instead he had two fingers knuckle-deep into the other's ass. There was a second during which Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to moan at the sight or swear because he'd never thought of doing that before. Last time they hadn't gone that far, and his mouth ran dry at the thought of how it would feel. He could imagine himself being the one touching Sasuke like that, feeling him squirm in reaction and pushing back against his fingers, much like the clone was doing now.

"There's no fucking way I'm missing out on this" he growled, twisting his arms above his head to be able to form the seal and create his own clone.

It appeared with a poof, grinning with mischief at the real Sasuke before hurrying over to the bed.

"Tch" was the only comment Sasuke gave.

When the Naruto clone had crawled onto the bed, he cradled the face of the clone lying face down and lifted him up so that he stood on his knees instead. The other Sasuke clone took the opportunity to latch onto his counterpart's neck, fingers sinking in deeper judging by the increased sound level in the room. Naruto's clone captured parted lips, the kiss clumsy and eager at first.

"Dobe, ever heard of kissing before?"

Naruto launched a kick sideways, but Sasuke stepped out of reach.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch this."

It struck him that this type of situation should maybe feel awkward, standing naked and hard next to your best friend while watching their clone versions going at it, but it wasn't. The only embarrassing thing was the clone sending an agreeing look Sasuke's way, before taking charge of the kiss instead. It was strange, however, to actually observe one of his own clones in action.

But more than strange it was mind-blowingly hot.

"We look pretty sexy" he mumbled distractedly, wetting his lips as his clone ran curious hands up and down the Sasuke clone's sides and hips.

Right afterwards, Sasuke's clone tilted his head back and moaned, breaking the kiss as orgasm hit him. A second later he disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, and Naruto's throat tightened when the distinct sound of a gasp reached his ear from the right. Turning his head he saw the real Sasuke, face a little flushed and hand covering his mouth, dark eyes stubbornly focused straight ahead.

"Felt good, huh?" Naruto said once he found his voice again, grin smug when a crease appeared between Sasuke's brows.

"Hn. The only reason you haven't come already is because I haven't let you."

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto was appalled. "Like I need your permission for anything!"

To prove his point he snapped his arms outwards, freeing himself and rubbing his sore wrists. To his surprise, Sasuke didn't do anything to try and stop him. Instead he gave him a once-over, gaze lazily tracing up his body and landing on his face.

"Is that so?" he asked, the corner of his lips quirking upwards just a little.

"Teme…" Naruto tried to sound threatening, stalking over to Sasuke and stopping in front of him, as close as he possibly could without touching him. "I-"

His sentence was cut short as a wave of pleasure assaulted him, memories of his clone stroking both himself and the Sasuke clone to completion hitting him. Legs weakening he fell forwards, foreheads bumping as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to steady himself. A second later Sasuke held back a groan, tilting his face downwards and hands coming up to cup Naruto's neck. They spent a minute calming down, chests touching with every breath, sweating as the other's heat seeped into their bodies.

There was a tingle rushing over Naruto's skin, like a fever, caused by warm air washing over his mouth as Sasuke exhaled. All their previous banter was forgotten, and it felt as if the air around them was charged with electricity. Sasuke clenched his fingers just a little, enough for his nails to lightly scrape over Naruto's skin. Letting out a shaky breath he stepped in closer, legs also touching now. Sasuke still wore pants and his usual white zipped-up shirt tucked into them, and Naruto snuck a hand onto Sasuke's chest to pull the zipper down. For a moment, Sasuke's hands left his neck to let the shirt fall off his shoulders. Then Sasuke ran one hand through Naruto's hair, his other arm embracing his shoulders tightly, and Naruto's chest hurt because Sasuke was there, holding him, as if all Naruto's efforts to get his best friend back had more than succeeded.

"Don't get emotional" Sasuke murmured, the grip on Naruto's hair increasing as their eyes met.

Naruto snorted, pressing his lips against Sasuke's simply because he could.

"I…"

Sasuke's hand moved so that his thumb was placed over Naruto's mouth, forcing itself in between their mouths. Naruto sighed, a little dejected, but perked up again when Sasuke kissed him instead. He opened his mouth, eager to taste Sasuke's tongue, his own darting out to trace Sasuke's upper lip. His free hand played with the hem of Sasuke's pants, now and then moving sideways to trace his hipbone. The dark fabric created nice friction against his length, and he grinded his hips harder when Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth and refused to leave.

A minute later a pale hand against his stomach stopped his movements, lightly pushing him away. Sasuke ignored his silent protests and pushed him harder instead, forcing him back towards the bed. When his legs hit the mattress he sat down, crawling backwards and frowning when Sasuke didn't follow. His expression turned into an appreciative one when pants fell to the floor, and he bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from commenting on the obvious. It would be weird if Sasuke wasn't feeling anything, after all. He did send a curious glance towards the bottle in Sasuke's hand, returning focus to his face when he pushed Naruto's legs to the sides and settled between them.

"What's that for?" he asked, catching himself on his elbows when Sasuke's pushed at his chest as well.

To his surprise Sasuke actually sighed, shaking his head a few times before popping the lid open.

"And here I thought that Jiraiya you trained with was a pervert."

Naruto tilted his head, deep in thought, squinting at the bottle.

"Whoa wait – you mean it's _lube_? What do we need that for?!"

Sasuke stared at him, long and hard, and Naruto put his chin out and glared back. Turning the bottle upside down, Sasuke squeezed out some of the clear liquid onto the fingers of his right hand, placed the bottle next to him and grabbed Naruto's left leg to push it further back. Then he promptly shoved a finger up Naruto's ass.

Naruto's mouth opened but no sound came out, and after blinking a few times in surprise he shut it again.

"Oh" he said, cheeks tinted red when Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I knew that."

The feeling of the finger slowly slipping out of him again made him swallow hard. Something fluttered inside his stomach when Sasuke watched his reaction intently, starting to thrust the finger in and out at a slow pace.

"You sure assume things, doing this to me when you said I can't do the same thing to you."

The expression on Sasuke's face didn't change, but another finger was added, and while one finger had felt like a slight intrusion two were starting to stretch things. He was just about to complain about the sort of discomfort when the fingers curled and brushed over a spot that caused his toes to twitch.

"Just lie back, dobe, I'll have you begging for more in no time."

Naruto clenched his fists, about to complain again when Sasuke bent his fingers _again_, tiny sparks of pleasure shooting up his insides.

"Don't fucking order me around" he muttered, grimacing when Sasuke jerked his head.

But he did lie down, trying not to think of the view Sasuke had of him right now. The feeling was nice at least, so he tried to focus on that instead. The more Sasuke brushed that spot, the more Naruto's legs twitched, and with three fingers and an unholy amount of stretching it was all he could do to stop himself from coming. When the pleasure ceased, Naruto was panting hard, one arm across his eyes and the other clenched by his side. It was only when he felt Sasuke shift on the bed that he peeked up at him from underneath his arm, eyes widening when his legs were spread further and the obvious sort of dawned on him.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, leaning up on his elbows and placing one foot against Sasuke's chest, holding him off.

"You'll get your chance later, now relax" Sasuke said, startling Naruto as he moved his foot and spread his legs again.

"Really?" he asked, thinking that it was scary how Sasuke could tell exactly what was going on inside his mind.

To answer, Sasuke bit the inside of his thigh just underneath his knee, causing another spasm through his body. Okay so Sasuke was pretty good at this, and Naruto knew that he would never hurt him. Well, not during sex at least. Falling back on the bed he tried his best to relax, squirming a little when he felt Sasuke's dick poking him. He could feel his face heat up, and hiding it behind his arm again he groaned to signal for Sasuke to get a move on.

His breath hitched, but Sasuke ran a soothing hand in awkward circles over his stomach. It felt strange, stranger than having fingers inside, because this was him and Sasuke and Sasuke's dick entering him and it felt so emotionally good even if the physical part was a tad bit uncomfortable so far.

Then Sasuke found his hand and held it.

Naruto's lungs turned inside out, and every part of his body felt like it was sizzling hot. His mouth fell open as he gasped for air, gripping Sasuke's hand so hard that even his own hurt, because he was in so deep now and Naruto felt like he was going to burst. Sasuke leaned over him, free hand running up his chest and then down again to caress his knee. Strands of hair tickled his chest, his skin sensitive to the touch. When soft lips found his collarbone he thought he would die from the rush of blood through his body, a moan spilling from his mouth. He grabbed Sasuke's neck, fingers twisting in silky hair as he held on as best he could when pale hips rocked back and forth.

He hooked his legs high up Sasuke's back, throwing his head back and blushing fiercely when Sasuke licked up his neck and his own lewd sounds reached his ears. Sasuke squeezed an arm underneath his back, pressing him closer, and Naruto's mind was long gone inside a fuzzy haze. His muscles clenched and relaxed in time with Sasuke's strong thrusts, hot breaths released against the wet skin on his neck. Sasuke was a fire burning him up, and Naruto was all too happy to turn into ashes. His toes and fingertips felt white-hot, and Sasuke's mouth scorched his skin with every kiss. He could feel it, his entire body curling up in anticipation, and he clutched Sasuke closer to himself, knowing he could feel it too.

And then it hit him, crawling up from his toes, flames licking up his spine as his back arched. A few seconds of sweet, sweet bliss, heels digging into Sasuke's back to force him closer, deeper, body trembling from the effort.

Sasuke's face was buried in his neck, and Naruto turned his head to press a kiss to his sweaty temple. As they calmed down he noticed how sticky he felt, and how absolutely amazing that was. Sasuke was too warm and too heavy but he didn't care. He'd never felt this good in his entire life.

"We are _so_ doing this again."

His throat felt sore, tongue not helping much when he tried to wet his dry lips. Sasuke sighed, removing his hand from around Naruto's back to push himself up instead, dark eyes unreadable as they searched Naruto's.

"So you admit this improved version is better, then?"

Naruto squawked, swatting at Sasuke's mouth to get rid of the sudden smirk.

"Teme, it's called sex and it was invented waaaay before there was even ramen."

"Tch."

Sasuke moved back, slipping out of Naruto and sitting up, running a hand through his damp hair. He always looked good, but maybe he looked a tiny bit better than usual right now in Naruto's opinion. He couldn't help it, admiring him a little, not bothering to hide it when their eyes met.

"So… does this mean I can take you on a date?"

Sasuke scoffed, leaning an arm on his bent up knee.

"Dream on, you usuratonkachi."

"What! Why not?!"

"Because knowing you," Sasuke raised a condescending eyebrow, "you'd just take me to eat ramen and then force me to pay for it, and you already do that no matter what you want to call it."

Scratching his neck, Naruto let out a sheepish laugh.

"But what if I pay this time?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing up beside the bed and stretching his arms above his head, giving Naruto a nice view of his lean, muscular body.

"How about you wipe that drool off your face and I'll consider not punching it off instead."

Naruto was making angry, gurgling noises, but Sasuke was already halfway out the door and waving at him to follow, and there was no way Naruto would be left behind.

"I'll show you, just wait you bastard! I'm gonna practice and next time, your nose will be bleeding so hard you need to go visit Sakura-chan!"

The shower was already on when Naruto entered the bathroom, Sasuke giving him a challenging look over his shoulder.

"Says the one whose nose is already bleeding."

Naruto's hand shot up, but there was no blood to be found.

"Gah, dammit Sasuke! You are so totally going down!"

But in the end, it was Naruto who went down on Sasuke.

* * *

Idk about you but my nose is bleeding a little... I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this my be the longest smut I've ever written. Or not, I'm too lazy to check. Anyway, this chapter is full of mushy crap as well, and all credit goes to Uchihanochidori because it was her birthday recently, and she wanted something mushy. She's also the one who suggested some NaruNaru to me, so I'll dedicate this to her. I hope it's mushy enough for you, haha...

Also thanks to everyone else encouraging me to write a second chapter for this!

And for those who don't follow me on tumblr, I'm currently having a writing marathon. I'm hoping that in one week, I can write a looot of chapters. Please encourage me and you'll get a lot of nice things to read.

Now then, enjoy! Oh, and this is the final chapter for this, no more, sorry. NaruNaru and NaruSasu ahead!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

xxx

There were voices coming from Naruto's apartment, his bedroom window open a notch. Well, technically there was only one voice, but Sasuke guessed that there were some clones involved judging by the heated argument inside.

"Look what you did!"

"Yeah, you went way too hard!"

"Oh shut up, he was begging me for it!"

"Doesn't mean you had to do it! Now he disappeared, I told you to start out slow!"

"And why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because I'm the original dammit!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, casually leaning against the wall and peeking into the room. There were three Narutos inside, one sitting on a chair partly hidden from view, his back towards Sasuke as he continued berating the clones on his bed.

"Now we have to do it all over again, and you better listen this time!"

The two clones muttered underneath their breaths, one of them sitting cross-legged in the middle and the other lounging by the end of the bed, a bored look on his face. Oh, and they were naked, of course.

"No way am I getting fucked by this idiot" the bored-looking one complained, the other one grabbing a pillow and chucking it at his head.

"Hey! I'm awesome at this, besides I called dibs!"

"Shut it, you're gonna be on bottom this time" the original ordered, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees, half of his face coming into Sasuke's view. "But let's try something else first."

The clone in the middle pouted, showing his displeasure by crossing his arms and turning his head. Sasuke felt his lips twitch in amusement as the original Naruto glared daggers, the first clone's boredom morphing into a cheeky grin.

"You heard him" he sang, crawling over to the second clone and yanking his foot forwards so he fell on his back. "Now open wide."

An unhappy groan left the second one's lips, but he spread his legs and bent them slightly at the knees.

"Good enough?" He was still pouting, and the original let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, you" he started, pointing at the now smug first clone. "Turn around so we can do the 69."

The clone scoffed at him but did as told, kneeling on all fours above the other and grabbing his erect dick in a careless hold.

"We? _You're_ just going to enjoy the view."

To be fair, Sasuke was also enjoying the view. He was at the perfect angle to watch the clone dip his head down to give a languid lick along the other's length, causing a sharp intake of breath and strong thigh muscles to clench for a second. As he continued lapping it, alternating between longer movements and short flicks to the head, Sasuke could feel his pants become tighter. He'd just spent twelve hours on the most boring mission of his entire life, which meant plenty of time for his mind to wander into more interesting areas.

Because of this he'd already been feeling it on his way here, and watching the now slick cock slide in and out between Naruto's eager lips brought out a familiar heat in his groin and stomach. Inside the bedroom, wet noises could be heard as both clones busied themselves with sucking each other off. Naruto shifted on his chair, tugging a little at his orange pants, and Sasuke was struck by vivid memories of two nights ago, when they'd been kissing on that same chair, Naruto straddling him and rubbing himself desperately against Sasuke. All he'd had to do was talk a little dirty, squeeze Naruto's still clad ass, and the other ninja had been putty in his hands. Afterwards he'd been angry, of course, having been on the receiving end once again, which made Sasuke suspect that this was the revenge Naruto had been plotting. He did say he would practice, after all. Not that he minded.

Naruto threw a bottle of lube to the first clone, who caught it and clicked it open in one swift move. Slicking up three fingers, he slowly trailed them down the back of a bent thigh, following the curve of a very tempting ass before sliding inwards to brush over the second clone's asshole. Sasuke glanced over at the other one's face as the touch elicited a moan from him, the sound muffled around the cock currently thrust deep down his throat. Naruto's lack of gag reflex was honestly impressive.

He turned back again in time to catch one finger sneaking inside, pausing halfway in before pulling at the ring of muscle. Another groan, louder this time, and Sasuke had to swallow against his dry throat. The clone's other hand was busy massaging a round ass cheek, the second clone's leg bent just perfectly so that Sasuke could see it. Removing the finger, the clone scooted forwards a little, leaning down to mouth the other clone's sack, leaving his length and pushing it down against his abdomen.

"Come on, we don't have all day" the original Naruto whined, and Sasuke had to stop himself from telling him to let them continue.

As far as he knew, he had at least ten hours to kill, and he could spend them all watching Naruto get himself off. The clones seemed to agree with him, because they both ignored Naruto and happily continued. Two fingers entered now, moving in and out at a slow pace, sometimes pausing to go in a circle instead. The receiving clone sure seemed to enjoy it, judging by the low sounds produced in his throat. When the fingers made a sudden plunge, reaching deep, the clone's entire body twitched and he pushed his ass up against the welcome intrusion.

"Fuck that felt good" he panted, head thrown back in pleasure, another shiver making its way down his legs to curl his toes when the fingers bent to rub his prostate.

Sasuke licked his lips, surprised Naruto hadn't noticed his presence yet. Though he seemed pretty concentrated on the action going on, and it's not like he wanted to complain about it. There was a nice rush of blood through his body when three fingers started steady thrusts, the first clone raising his head to watch, using his other hand to stroke the now leaking cock instead.

"I'd say he's ready now."

Naruto's voice had a strained note to it, and he shifted again to relieve some pressure. Why he didn't just get naked as well was a mystery.

Stopping his ministrations, the clone nodded and rolled to the side, nudging the other one with a foot as he held his weight up on his elbows. Notably weakened from pleasure, the second clone awkwardly got up to straddle the first one's thighs, hands running up and down the tanned chest below him a couple of times once he'd settled.

"Maybe I should walk around without a shirt more often" he mused, Sasuke thinning his lips in disagreement.

Those abs were not for public display, thank you very much.

The first clone lay down against the mattress, snickering in agreement as he found the lube again and poured some of it messily over his dick.

"Alright, stop admiring yourself, your ride is here. Next stop: heavenly pleasure."

"Hey, that's a good one" the original said, leaning back in his chair as Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes.

"Hell no, it was lame! What about Pleasureville, or Cum-hard town, they sound better."

The first clone snorted, reaching down to hold his length up with one hand as well as smacking the other on a knee.

"How about you get on my dick before your stupid suggestions make it all limp again?"

Sasuke had to admit, Naruto had gotten a lot better at comebacks lately. He liked to think it was thanks to his good influence. He still acted like an idiot too often, though.

"Boooring" the second clone answered, sticking his tongue out.

"_Will_ you two get on with it?!" Naruto yelled, causing Sasuke to worry for a second that other people might overhear and decide to listen in on the conversation.

A quick search of the area convinced him that no one was around. Seems like he could continue his voyeurism undisturbed.

"Fine, fine" the clone huffed, moving into position so that the other's tip was nudging his entrance. "I'll even go slow, like you wanted."

Sasuke held his breath, watching in fascination as the clone took his time lowering his hips, a concentrated frown on his flustered face as he allowed the other inside with little resistance. He couldn't help but recall the feeling, sinking into that tight heat while blue eyes rolled into the back of Naruto's head…

"Holy ramen with extra pork" the first clone gasped, gripping the other's hips harshly. "I am _so_ topping Sasuke next time."

"See why I had trouble going slow?" the other gritted out through clenched teeth, thigh muscles trembling slightly from holding himself still.

So this was the first time Naruto tried this with his clones, then? Sure, it had only been two weeks since their first time when Naruto returned from that long mission, but he'd gotten the feeling at the beginning of the display that it wasn't.

"God, this is so weird to watch" Naruto muttered as if answering his thoughts.

He bit the inside of his cheek, watching the clone lower himself and groan at the feeling of being filled up. Once his ass cheeks rested firmly against equally tan legs, he paused to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm a little thicker than Sasuke, aren't I?" he observed, and Sasuke couldn't help the "Tch" escaping him.

Three heads whipped around towards the source of the sound, the original scrambling out of his chair to throw the window open.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto screeched, eyes wide in shock as they met Sasuke's. "How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough" he shrugged, pushing off the wall and invading Naruto's personal space. "But don't let me stop you, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

The double meaning was evident in his smirk, and Naruto blushed an angry red.

"Teme! Like hell I'll let you in when you've been peeking on me!"

"Fine, I'll just go take care of this erection in your bathroom and then be on my way, then."

Sasuke's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Naruto looked surprised.

"Really?"

"No. Now let me in."

Naruto glared at him, but reluctantly moved to the side, slamming the window shut once he was inside, the curtains swinging from the force.

"You weren't supposed to see this yet" he pouted, walking over to slump in the chair. "Now you ruined the surprise."

Sasuke eyed the clones on the bed, both of them joining Naruto in his embarrassed sulking.

"But now that I did, you might as well continue."

Naruto stuck his nose up at that.

"I don't feel like it."

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke stood in front of him, placing his palms over his cheeks and tracing the smooth skin until he combed through his hair. He kept it up for a few seconds, moving his fingertips in gentle circles, suppressing a victorious smirk when Naruto exhaled shakily, eyelids fluttering before he met Sasuke's gaze again. The look in them was making it difficult to breathe.

"Don't touch me like that" Naruto whispered, and Sasuke paused so that he only cupped his cheeks.

They hadn't even kissed, but already he could feel his lips tingle when Naruto's warm breath washed over them.

"And why not?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

He was the one who kept fending off Naruto's emotions, who kept telling him to shove the mushy crap somewhere the sun don't shine long before they started this physical part of their friendship. Even so, the pained look Naruto was giving him felt so terribly, horrifyingly good.

"You are really starting to annoy me" Naruto growled, fisting the front of his open shirt with both hands and pulling him in for a kiss.

He allowed Naruto to take charge, his tongue roughly caressing Sasuke's, teeth clashing occasionally and both necks bent in uncomfortable positions. Still, Sasuke didn't want to stop anytime soon. Kissing Naruto made him feel alive, it spread a heat within him that nothing else came close to achieve. He'd never tell him that. He'd never tell him that now, finally, he could sleep an entire night without waking up drenched in sweat, memories echoing throughout his mind. Instead he forced down a pleased noise, trapping it in the back of his throat when tan hands ran over his shoulders and down the gap in his shirt, his fingers curling around blond locks. Naruto tasted good, and he barely registered that this time he was the one straddling Naruto's lap, arms coming around to embrace his neck. He'd had a shitty day, to be honest, and if Naruto wanted to spoil him a little he supposed he could indulge him just this once.

He was getting a rather nice shoulder massage, and it would be a shame to interrupt it just to turn their positions around. Naruto pushed his shirt off, and Sasuke lowered his arms briefly to shrug out of it completely. Tan fingers trailed lightly down his chest and stomach, just about to untie the rope around his waist when there was a loud cough from the bed.

"You guys are rude" the clone lying down remarked, the other nodding with vigor. "Especially you, teme. You said you wanted to watch and instead you're making out like some lovey-dovey couple."

Sasuke's face turned blank, shoulders tensing for a moment. Then he got up, Naruto's protests dying when he sat down again, this time between his legs and facing the bed. He cocked an eyebrow, signaling for them to resume their earlier activities.

"Uh, Sasuke, your sword is kinda…"

He glanced behind him, Naruto's face forming a sheepish grin. Sighing quietly he got up again, removing both sword and rope, clothes falling to the floor and leaving him in only pants and shoes.

"Ooh, keep stripping, Uchiha, I wanna see your butt" one of the clones called, Naruto's blush returning as he sent an angry look past Sasuke.

"Hn. You'll have to make it worth it first" Sasuke answered, turning around again and sitting down.

He crossed his arms, leaning against Naruto's chest, one leg slung over an orange-clad one.

"Stingy" the clone said, bracing his hands on the other clone's chest and adjusting a little, ignoring the sharp intake of breath it caused. "I'll make you come in your pants for that."

"Sure."

The first clone tightened his grip on the other's hips, urging him to raise them. Sasuke could feel Naruto twitch behind him, both of them watching intently as the first clone's cock came back into view. The second clone moaned in anticipation, nails digging into the other's abs, body tensing when only the head remained inside. Then he lowered himself again, just as painstakingly slow, Naruto making torn noises in his ear.

"What, you don't think it's hot?" Sasuke asked, placing his hands on Naruto's thighs and dragging them up towards his groin, pausing when the second clone did only to run them downwards when the clone started moving up again.

"_Shit_" Naruto hissed, hands closing over Sasuke's but not stopping their movement.

His chin leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, his breathing becoming strained when the clones picked up their pace, Sasuke matching their rhythm. A few more thrusts, and the first clone was unable to stay still any longer. He raised his hips, meeting the other one halfway, most likely leaving bruises as he forced the other one down harder each time.

"Ah! If you do it that hard…" The second clone now braced his weight on his forearms, leaning over the first clone, head bent down over the other's heaving chest.

Naruto's arms encircled his waist instead, palms flat against his stomach. His touch felt warm, and Sasuke could feel his muscles relax. One hand travelled upwards, fingers tracing the middle of his chest between his ribs, moving to the side to brush over a nipple. He squeezed Naruto's thighs for a second, biting his lower lip when the first clone held the other still, thrusting deep inside and rolling their hips, their loud moans going straight to Sasuke's groin.

"Is that what you're planning on doing to me?" he whispered, tilting his head to the side when Naruto kissed the spot underneath his right ear.

"I'll do anything you want" Naruto murmured back, and though the words were sappy as hell, Sasuke couldn't help the slight tremble in the pit of his stomach.

Ever since he sat down in this position he could feel the hard bulge in Naruto's pants press against his ass, and he thought that maybe switching things up wouldn't be so bad. He'd promised, after all. It was just a problem that he sort of knew what to expect, and if Naruto was the one doing it to him… Keeping things under control would be difficult.

"Sasuke…" As if sensing his hesitation, Naruto held him tighter, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

He didn't need to say more. In fact, if he did, Sasuke was sure he'd be forced to punch him. He focused on the clones again, going slow now, giving each other sloppy kisses that made Sasuke's throat run dry again. It was laughable, in a way, that after all that had happened between them, all Naruto needed to do in order to shut his brain down was this. It shouldn't arouse him to the brink of orgasm, but it did, and while Sasuke had started this whole thing because of selfish reasons he didn't mind giving Naruto the satisfaction of knowing he affect him this much. Reaching up he grabbed the hand resting on his chest and dragged it down, placing it over his evident arousal. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath against his skin, tracing the outline of his length gently.

The clone riding the other threw his head back with a gasp, soon after disappearing in a cloud of smoke, causing the original to shudder from the assault of pleasure filled memories. The clone left on the bed was panting harshly, gritting his teeth at the loss. He glanced at the two of them on the chair, thoughts whirring through his head before he sat up with a decisive look on his flushed face. Sasuke let out a shaky breath when Naruto moved to unbutton his pants, the clone getting off the bed to kneel in front of him. Oh kami, how he loved it when Naruto went down on him.

"I guess you won't have to dirty your pants after all" the clone grinned, pulling down fabric to release his straining cock. "Or maybe you already did."

There were beads of precum on his tip that the clone wasted no time in lapping up, one hand circling the base of his cock and the other lowering to stroke his own need. The original tensed behind him, and Sasuke wondered if he was feeling self conscious. Sasuke didn't have a problem watching himself do things like this, but it seemed as if Naruto might. He lifted his arms to put them behind Naruto's neck, using the leverage to arch his back a little and thrust his hips forwards. His dick had been throbbing from the lack of attention, and the heat of the clone's mouth closing around it was definitely welcome.

"Ah shit, I think I'm gonna…"

Naruto's hands ran up his chest, feeling his muscles straining as the clone grabbed his ass to push him deeper down his throat. His head fell back to lean against Naruto's shoulder, and when he felt lips against his chin he turned his head to meet them. The clone was spreading his cheeks wide, curious fingers brushing up and down his crack, and Sasuke was sure he'd burst any second now. Naruto's slick tongue rolled around his, their mouths closing over each other sensually, one of Naruto's hands coming up to hold his face in place. Whatever annoying thoughts had plagued his mind on his way to Naruto's apartment, they were all gone now, swept away by a whirlwind of pleasure that coursed through his body, his legs trembling and heart thumping hard in his chest.

Sometimes, people asked him why he came back. He always lied, because the truth was too personal, too emotional, and he wasn't sure he could admit it even to himself.

But with Naruto holding him like this, pressing their bodies close, the protective layers he'd spun around the truth threatened to rip.

Another cloud of smoke, and the clone disappeared, leaving Sasuke to fall down on Naruto's lap again. The air felt cold now, and he pulled himself up, dragging his ass over Naruto's thighs, pants sagging further down his legs. Judging by Naruto's labored breathing, it felt pretty good. Frustrated by the fact that he hadn't been able to come yet, he got up and removed shoes and pants, then took a hold of one of Naruto's wrists, pulling the surprised blond up with him.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" he asked, walking backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. "Because otherwise you'd better get me another one of those clones."

Naruto wet his lips and swallowed, _hard_.

"Yeah" he said, forced to clear his throat. "I mean, yeah, totally, uh…"

"Moron" Sasuke muttered, starting to work on Naruto's clothes, roughly pulling the zipper on his jacket down.

Naruto helped him, and once he was naked he grabbed his wrist again, moving his arm back to throw him on the bed. He crawled after him to stand on all fours above him, grabbing the forgotten lube on the way.

Naruto didn't say anything, only stared up at him like he couldn't believe his eyes. Well, it wasn't exactly everyday he was faced with Sasuke demanding to get fucked, so maybe his reaction wasn't strange. Usually the demand was the opposite, if you could call two weeks long enough to be usual. He pressed the bottle into a tan cheek, eyebrows raised mockingly. It did the trick, because Naruto took the bottle from him with determination shining in his blue eyes. Captured by his gaze, Sasuke could hear the lid come off, and soon after cold fingers slid between his ass cheeks to rub against his hole. He forced down the sound threatening to give away his anticipation, and he stared hard into Naruto's eyes when one finger felt adventurous enough to pause just on the verge of entering.

"What are you waiting for?" he hissed, dragging his nails against the sheets as his fists closed.

"I don't know" Naruto confessed, tongue darting out to nervously wet his lips before he continued. "I was just savoring the moment, I guess."

Well, Sasuke was having none of that. Pushing his ass back in an obvious hint for Naruto to get a move on, he bit the inside of his cheek and tried to relax once the finger finally slipped inside. This slow pace wasn't helping the burning sensation in his chest at all. He closed his eyes, letting his head hang low so that his bangs covered his face. He moved against Naruto's fingers, trying to think of nothing as they stretched him. The sound of his heartbeat was loud in his ears, louder than his own and Naruto's panting. He was sweating, his body feeling weak in its unwound state. Naruto rolled them over, and he slumped against the mattress, lips parting when Naruto's tongue traced the seam of his mouth.

Naruto was working on him so slowly, almost hesitantly, and Sasuke had to restrain himself from telling him to simply get it over with. He felt so good it was bad, but he refused to acknowledge it. He could handle this just fine. He'd just lie there and not make a sound. Yeah, good plan.

The problem was just that Naruto kept giving him such loving kisses, capturing his willing mouth over and over again, letting Sasuke swallow all his pleased noises. One hand was combing through his hair now, the other pushing four fingers inside and effectively ruining Sasuke's ability to breathe. It really was a good thing he'd practiced before this so that he was somewhat used to the feeling. Even so, the fact that it was Naruto amplified everything by a thousand, and he was so hard that it actually _hurt_.

"Naru-" He was cut off by yet another kiss, though it seemed as if the other ninja got the point because the fingers were removed, Sasuke releasing a shuddering breath, his toes already curled from pleasure.

When nothing happened after a few seconds, Sasuke chanced his eyes open just as Naruto ended the kiss with a lingering peck. Naruto raised his head, blinking at him a few times when he noticed him watching. For some reason the color on his cheeks darkened, and he avoided Sasuke's look, mumbling to himself too quiet for him to hear.

"What?" he asked, but Naruto shook his head, reaching for the lube and still not looking at him.

"Only you could piss me off by looking sexy" he finally replied, blush still visible as he poured some of the liquid into his hand.

For once, Sasuke wasn't sure how to reply. He was flattered, kind of, but right now the only important thing was for Naruto to start fucking him. Narrowing his eyes he watched Naruto settle between his legs, leaning his weight on one hand next to Sasuke's waist and using the other to spread the lube evenly over his length. There was a coil in his stomach, twisting impatiently, turning his insides into knots when he felt Naruto nudge him. He inhaled deeply to relax, smoothing out his features and opening his until then balled fists. Naruto shifted his weight, leaning on his other hand instead, reaching up to caress Sasuke's cheek, pushing a few strands of dark hair off his forehead.

"Yep, still pissed off" Naruto said, grabbing his thigh instead and starting to push inside.

Sasuke barely had time to open his mouth to ask why the hell that would piss him off when he could feel the head of Naruto's cock breach his entrance. Instead of a question an involuntary moan escaped him, and he hurriedly snapped his mouth shut again. Naruto didn't seem to notice, a crease between his brows as he carefully sank in deeper, fingers digging into Sasuke's thigh muscles. Sasuke's fists slowly clenched again, a prickling feeling invading his body. It was insane, how the dull pain could turn into sparks of pleasure running up his spine, his back arching and legs moving on their own to press against Naruto's sides. A few breathless moments later, and Naruto paused to give Sasuke time to adjust to his full length lodged deep inside of him.

It wasn't that the physical aspect of it was particularly mind-blowing, as good as it felt. No, it was the mistake he did of meeting Naruto's eyes that caused his sharp intake of breath and the tremors rushing through his body to become more pronounced. He hated when Naruto looked at him like that, hated it with a passion, hated how he had to clench his eyes shut when tan fingers moved in a feather light caress up his thigh, hip and side.

But it wasn't hate.

It had never been hate.

"This feels amazing" Naruto breathed out, his hand pausing on Sasuke's shoulder, thumb tracing his collarbone.

"Shut up."

He barely recognized his own voice, it was so hoarse. Swallowing against the lump in his throat he moved his hands, one intertwining fingers with Naruto's beside his waist, ignoring the lube still on them. The other reached for Naruto's face, cupping his neck when he bent down to pull him close. He raised his head just enough for their lips to brush, his heart heavy in his chest, his mind a foggy mess. Naruto's small gasp washed over his mouth in a puff of hot air, the hand on his shoulder moving up to caress his neck and ear, their lips meeting again in a longer, fiery kiss. He felt the mattress dip next to his head when Naruto leaned on his elbow, Sasuke's lower lip caught between his teeth as he gave an experimental thrust.

Sasuke choked on a groan, nails scratching Naruto's neck, his head thrown back. Naruto took advantage of it, his tongue licking lewd trails up Sasuke's throat, mouth latching onto a sensitive spot and sucking hard enough to bruise. Their chests touched when Naruto moved again, sweat-slicked skin creating wonderful friction. His mind was blank, all senses focused on the pleasure, and when Naruto hit that spot inside him he was unable to hold back the moans that had threatened to spill for several minutes. Naruto groaned in return, fingers squeezing Sasuke's before he moved his hand to clutch his hip instead. His other hand gripped Sasuke's hair harder, bending his head further back so he could comfortably kiss the underside of his jawline.

He spread his legs wider, allowing Naruto easier movements, embracing his back with both arms now and pretending all those dirty sounds weren't coming from his own mouth. Not that Naruto was quiet, either, repeating his name in-between making out with his neck. The pleasure was building up to unbearable proportions, Naruto's hips rolling in a steady rhythm, reaching deep enough to force the air out of Sasuke's lungs in strained gasps. It wouldn't take long before it became too much, and he snuck a hand down between their bodies to stroke himself, his cock twitching when Naruto bit his shoulder and shuddered against him.

While Naruto rode out his orgasm, Sasuke caressed his back, feeling the taut muscle clench and unclench during his last thrusts. He was so close, heat blooming in his stomach and sneaking down his legs, up his spine, through his arms and fingertips.

"_Sasuke, so good_" Naruto moaned into his neck, both hands coming up to cup his cheeks before his head followed after, Sasuke drowning in deep blue eyes, Naruto's weight pushing him down into the bed as they kissed.

He brushed his thumb over the tip, almost shaking now, Naruto biting his lip again all he needed to crash over the edge into mind numbing pleasure. Yes, this was it, this was everything he needed and more, Naruto's warmth surrounding him, seeping into his body, replacing everything that wasn't comfort and strength. It was embarrassing, and if he wasn't feeling so satisfied right now he'd probably be very bothered about it.

His head was still swimming a bit when they'd calmed down, Naruto insisting on kissing him throughout the whole process. Eventually Naruto sighed through his nose, grimacing when he shifted so he slipped out of Sasuke, flipping over and slumping down beside him.

"Wow, that was really… _something_" he said, wiping off some sweat from his forehead and looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer, concentrating on breathing in and out, but failing when his breath hitched due to Naruto stretching a hand out to brush his knuckles over his cheek.

"It was different from what I expected."

"Sorry to disappoint then" Sasuke huffed, Naruto immediately squawking in protest and raising himself up on an elbow.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" he snapped, lips pursing in displeasure when Sasuke ignored him. "Don't do that, Sasuke, please."

"Do what?"

"Close yourself off. We've got stuff to talk about."

"I disagree."

Naruto growled, crawling over to sit on his stomach, taking his wrists and holding them down on each side of his face. They stared at each other, Naruto angry and Sasuke in pretense indifference.

"I know you can't deal with emotional stuff, but _I_ need this."

Sasuke thinned his lips into a line, reluctantly staying silent and allowing Naruto to continue.

"It's like… I mean I…" he hesitated, red creeping up his neck and face, looking down at Sasuke's chest and squirming a bit.

"You know you're sitting in my come?" Sasuke commented when Naruto's squirming was taking too long.

"Ugh whatever! It's not like you'll let anyone else sit in it, so if I'm doing it it's because I can!"

"Dobe."

"Aah dammit, why am I even trying, you're such an ice block anyway. If you're not saying it, then I won't say it either."

Naruto crossed his arms, glaring down at Sasuke. It would have been cute, if Sasuke's pride had allowed him to admit that.

"Okay, sure, whatever."

"No no no! You're supposed to ask 'Say what?'"

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, amused when Naruto appeared more and more frustrated.

"So? Are you gonna ask it or not?"

"I'm not playing games with you, usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke you're so mean! Here I'm trying to tell you that I seriously like you and you just-"

Naruto's mouth shut so fast he could hear his teeth clack. For a moment, everything went completely still, Sasuke's heart exploding against his ribs when the words registered in his brain. Fuck. Oh fuck no, he wasn't supposed to say that.

"Just, just shut up" he said, sounding weak even to his own ears, his own face heating up while Naruto's resembled a tomato.

"You shut up" Naruto spluttered back, body tense and eyes wide as he stared at Sasuke. "No wait, I said it so now you _have _to give me an answer."

"I don't have to do _anything._" Was he starting to panic? Yes, yes he was.

Naruto slammed his palms onto his chest, the force causing him to wince. The blue eyes were narrowed into threatening slits, but Sasuke refused to budge. He was _not_ going down that road.

"Fine, if you won't say it, no sex for a month."

Sasuke blanched. Naruto might be satisfied with only his clones, but Sasuke needed the real deal now and that idiot knew it, judging by the triumphant grin splitting his face. How did this even happen?!

"_And_ I'll tell everyone you're thirsty for my dick."

"Fuck you" he gritted out through clenched teeth, because at least that part he couldn't deny.

Damn it, damn it all to hell. He knew Naruto would just love to see him struggle and make a fool out of himself, but he also knew how much it probably meant to him that Sasuke would actually go through with it. Being able to intimately feel the other's chakra might be convenient during a fight, but in this type of situation it was simply a disaster.

"I… might have…"

Naruto nodded eagerly, urging him on, and Sasuke gritted his teeth again.

"…something akin to… _feelings_… for you."

It was strange, because Naruto was expecting it, and yet his bottom lip started to tremble, the raw emotion in his eyes too much for Sasuke who had to focus his gaze somewhere in the direction of his chest instead. Then he threw himself on top of Sasuke, clinging to him and rubbing his face into his neck, the silence uncharacteristic until Sasuke heard a muffled sob.

"You're such a bastard, you know that?" Naruto sniffled, pressing his face harder against Sasuke's skin. "I'm so angry, I'm gonna kick your ass and then I'll kiss it better and then I'll kick it again."

"You're not making any sense" he sighed, tentatively embracing Naruto's lower back because it felt like the right thing to do in this situation.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"You owe me_ so_ much ramen, like a whole life supply of it."

Naruto was still sniffling, trying to hold back the sobs from racking through his body. After maybe a minute, during which Sasuke had refused to comment on the ramen thing, he lifted himself up again to look at Sasuke.

"You even cry like an idiot" he couldn't help but say, Naruto giving him a nasty glare for it.

"Shut up" he said, wiping off some snot. "You're the one who likes an idiot."

Sasuke shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. Naruto had a knack for being casual with stuff like that, and it never failed to catch him off guard. It might be true, but that didn't mean Sasuke liked to think about it, much less have it shoved up his face.

"Sasuke?"

It seemed like Naruto had calmed down a bit, but there was still that embarrassed look on his face, so whatever he had to say, it couldn't be good.

"I'm _really_ happy you came back to me."

Yep, there it was, the truth laughing in his face because really, who had he been trying to fool? Not Naruto, apparently.

"Hn" he said, hoping it was enough, because he'd had enough of words for several days.

Apparently it _was_ enough, because Naruto gave him a small smile, brushing a few of his bangs from his face. Then he pecked his mouth, rearranging himself to lie next to him, one arm slung over his chest, his cheek resting against Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep now" he announced, shuffling around a little until he found the perfect position.

"…okay."

"And when I wake up, we're going for ramen."

Sasuke huffed, but removed his arm from underneath Naruto to place it around his back, tilting his head so that his chin and mouth were tickled by blond hair.

"Fine."

"Oh, and Sasuke? I'm totally better than you at the jutsu."

"Tch, in your dreams."

Naruto didn't reply, but Sasuke could feel his smile against his skin. He was probably stuck with the dobe forever now. Glancing down at the unruly mop of blond hair, he supposed there were worse ways to live his life. He felt Naruto's hand glide across his stomach, poking his arm until he raised his hand. Naruto snatched it once it was within reach, pulling it back with his to lay mid chest, fingers intertwined and thumb caressing Sasuke's.

All that was left now was to figure out a way to make Naruto admit that his clones were sexier. He smirked. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

Oh man, writing smut when it's over 30 degrees outside sure isn't easy. Who said summer could be this hot, anyway?! But I hope you enjoyed this, even if Sasuke is such a little bitch I can't help but love writing this kind of stuff in his POV. It's my version of a fun hobby, I guess.

Reviews are much appreciated. Love you all! :)


End file.
